Des mots qui blessent
by milael
Summary: John et Sam se disputent une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, des mots sont dits et des pensées sont révélées.


**Des mots qui blessent**

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, ils se disputaient. Cela n'était pas inhabituel. Après tout, c'était comme ça chaque jour. Les cris résonnaient dans la petite cuisine de la maison qu'ils avaient louée il y a deux semaines. Les mots, blessants et accusateurs, ne cessaient d'être jetés avec fureur. Le père et le fils se faisaient face comme deux lions qui se battaient. Les regards noirs et emplit de colère tueraient les deux Winchester si cela était possible.

Dehors, le temps semblait adapté à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette petite maison bon marché. La pluie tombait abondamment, le vent soufflait fortement, l'orage éclatait sans répit. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel noir. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'une dispute éclatait une nouvelle fois dans cet habitat. Si quelqu'un osait même se promener dehors.

Dans la cuisine de la maison, la dispute ne semblait pas se calmer. Au contraire. Les deux Winchester voulaient à tout prix avoir le dernier mot. Mais étant aussi borné l'un que l'autre, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Ils se faisaient face avec fureur, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils avaient tout les deux les mâchoires et les poings serrés, leur visage rouge de colère et leurs yeux brillant de la même émotion.

- Tu vas me dire immédiatement la vérité Samuel !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Tu ne me croiras pas de toute façon. Tu ne me crois jamais. Alors tu peux aller te faire voir avec la vérité que tu veux entendre.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton jeune homme.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me punir en me donnant plus d'exercices ?

- Je suis ton père.

- Mon père !? Tu rigoles ? Tu n'es pas digne d'être père !

Les mots touchèrent beaucoup plus John que celui-ci ne pensait. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de l'angoisse qu'il avait eu lorsque sa femme était enceinte, de la crainte d'être un mauvais père pour ses enfants. Alors entendre les mots qu'il redoutait d'entendre le blessaient pire que si on l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître et il répondit par des mots tout aussi blessant.

- Et toi Sam, tu es un fils qu'aucun père ne voudrait avoir.

Il put voir la douleur dans les yeux de son fils. Mais la douleur fut vite remplacée par la colère et la haine. Sam ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, un fumier ! Je suis dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée de t'avoir pour père.

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Sam partit de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il resta quelques secondes debout à se répéter la scène qui venait de se passer et les mots qu'avait prononcé son fils. La colère partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et la tristesse ainsi que la douleur venaient la remplacer. Jamais il n'avait pensé entendre ce genre de mots sortir de la bouche de l'un de ses enfants. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que l'un de ses fils pouvait provoquer la douleur qui lui serrait douloureusement le coeur.

Il se retrouva deux secondes après à courir dehors. Il ignora la pluie, le vent et l'orage. Tout ce qui préoccupait ses pensées était de retrouver son fils et peut être essayer de se faire pardonner. Il n'était peut être pas le père le plus cool du monde mais en aucun cas il ne voulait perdre l'amour de ses enfants. Et malheureusement avec Sam c'était ce qu'il se passait. Chaque jour, leur relation devenait de plus en plus tendue, de plus en plus fragile. Quand ils se parlaient, c'était soit pour se disputer, soit pour la chasse. L'époque où Sam parlait de sa journée sans s'arrêter avec son père était révolue.

Tout à coup, il vit son fils qui marchait sans se soucier du temps et dans un geste brusque, il lui attrapa le bras afin de le retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mais son coeur se serra vite en voyant le visage de son fils. Ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur et de larmes mais il ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude si c'était bien des larmes à cause de la pluie. Un hématome plutôt grand couvrait la mâchoire droite de l'adolescent, causé plus tôt dans la journée lors d'une bagarre au lycée.

Lorsque Sam réalisa que c'était son père qui lui tenait presque douloureusement le bras, il commença à se débattre pour tenter de se dégager de l'emprise de son père. John sortit de ses pensées et tenta de calmer son fils. Il n'avait jamais vu Sam aussi agité, aussi incontrôlable.

- Lâche moi espèce de salaud !

- Sam, calme toi.

Il essayait de garder sa voix aussi calme que possible pour montrer à son fils qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal mais rien à faire. Sam continuait de s'agiter.

- Calme toi, tenta-t-il de nouveau mais avec une voix autoritaire cette fois.

- Lâche moi ! Je te déteste ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU MEURES !

La phrase avait été crié avec fureur. Elle atteignit John de plein fouet qui lâcha le bras de son fils sous le choc des propos de ce dernier. Il regarda Sam avec stupeur, n'arrivant pas à croire que son fils cadet avait prononcé ces mots. Sam, lui, avait arrêté de gesticuler et regardait son père avec rage. Une rage qui provenait des émotions accumulées au fil de ces derniers jours.

- Je voudrais que tu sois tué par les démons que tu chasses comme ça j'aurai plus besoin de te supporter.

- Pourquoi Sammy ? Pourquoi me voudrais-tu voir mort ?

- Parce que je te déteste et parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !

- Non Sammy, c'est faux.

Sam se mit à rire froidement.

- C'est vrai. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu passes ton temps à me critiquer et à me reprocher des choses. Tu n'as jamais été fier de moi. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien, tu me rabaisses. Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à critiquer sur mon travail. Et quand quelque chose se passe, tu ne me crois jamais.

Le jeune adolescent montra l'hématome qu'il avait sur le visage.

- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai eu ça ? Bien sûr que non puisque tu as préféré croire un adolescent que tu n'as jamais vu de ta vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà ? Ah oui, "c'est votre fils qui a commencé M'sieur Winchester, il s'est jeté sur moi comme ça parce qu'il n'a pas accepté que j'ai eu un meilleur résultat que lui en maths et il s'est mit à insulter mon père". Et tu l'as cru ! Sans même connaître ma version parce que le principal a confirmé ce qu'a dit l'autre. Mais en vérité, j'ai eu ce foutu hématome parce que je n'ai pas supporté le fait que ce salaud ait insulté l'homme que je pensais être mon père !

La vérité choqua John qui regarda son fils qui pleurait, il en était sûr à cause du son de la voix tremblante de Sam. Finalement, il se reprit et ramena son fils contre lui. Ce dernier tenta de se débattre faiblement. Mais ses luttes faiblirent bien vite et il se laissa aller contre son père. John tenta de calmer Sam en lui caressant le dos.

- Quoi que tu penses et quoi que j'ai dit ou fait, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Sammy. Tu es mon garçon, je ne pourrai jamais te détester. Et je suis très fier de toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le montres pas ?

- Franchement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut être parce que je veux que tu montres le meilleur de toi même, que tu te surpasses. Mais sache que je t'aime et que je suis très fier de toi. Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer. J'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.

Sam acquiesça et se ressuya les yeux. Ils marchèrent en direction de la maison lorsque John brisa le silence.

- Dis moi Sammy, j'ai vu le nez du gamin tout à l'heure. Tu lui as foutu un sacré coup.

- Il l'a cherché.

- Je pense que tu le lui as cassé.

- A mon avis, il n'y a pas que son nez que j'ai cassé.

John se mit à rire, suivit de Sam.


End file.
